


Before it was Over

by Darcyshire



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Grantaire is sad and so am I, Unrequited Love, sob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcyshire/pseuds/Darcyshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire knows how Eponine feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before it was Over

Watching Eponine leave with Marius was painful for Grantaire. Painful because he saw the morose look in her eyes leaving only when he looked to her. It wasn’t hard to tell of her love for the boy. A love that wasn’t returned according to his recent episode that night. Grantaire sighed, pushing his wine bottle away. He could sympathize with Eponine. All that came out of loving someone that didn’t love you back was a hopeful heart that only ended up broken. He knew from experience. Grantaire shook that thought away, reaching again for his bottle. No need to think of that now. It was no use. He hated him anyways, why go on pining. 

No, the one he loved thought of no one other than their very city. His heart lay in the very stonework of the streets, bringing them to life every morning when the sun arose. Grantaire would swear on his soul that if he ever started to bleed, the colors of Paris themselves would run from his veins. 

Enjolras.

How many nights had Grantaire stayed awake, restless in thought of his fearless leader. Of course, he was the reason why he had joined the Revolution in the first place. He didn’t have to, yet he wasn’t forced. That was the thing with Enjolras when it came to the Revolution. He encouraged, but he never forced. Grantaire could have gone on with his life, worrying about nothing but the skin on his own back. But then Enjolras came into the bar he was at one night asking for support of all around and once those eyes met his own, Grantaire knew he was lost. 

Taking a long, slow sip from the bottle, his eyes found Enjolras. He was slouched over the table, hands working on loading the gun before him. Grantaire watched, mesmerized by the sight of his long, deft fingers working over the metal with cool precision. Grantaire could only imagine what those hands would feel like against his skin. How they would feel clutching at his back, pulling him closer and closer until they were flush against each other, faces inches from each other….

Grantaire slammed his bottle down, flinching at the noise it made. Enjolras jumped too, whipping around to find the cause of the noise. When he found Grantaire, his eyes hardened. After a moment, he resumed what he was doing, turning his back on Grantaire. That seemed to be the usual process. Grantaire does something, Enjolras disapproves, shows his disapproval through a series of different facial expressions before turning his back on him. 

Grantaire sighed. The Revolution began tomorrow. No need thinking of his broken heart when there were more pressing matters to behold. As he watched Enjolras once more, he noticed the way he sat. He seemed to sag forward, as if a weight had been place upon him. It was true, there was a great weight on his shoulders, but only of that that he asked for! Grantaire shook his head. Enjolras was trying to do something for everyone. Enjolras was looking for a change for all of Paris. For those that were suffering. 

That was more than Grantaire could say.

* * *

Silence graced the courtyard, blood staining the streets below him as he stumbled his way through the doorway of the cafe. Bodies lay here and there, smashed bottles and pots littered the floor, glass snapping under foot. Above him he could hear them. The soldiers. Then he heard one voice. Enjolras. Enjolras, fearless as ever telling them to kill him for all of Paris. Grantaire stumbled forward, heart racing. No. They couldn’t! He had to see him one last time before they undoubtedly find him too and end him. Not that it would matter….

Body moving on autopilot, he climbed the stairs. A small part of him was aware of the noise he was making, yet he ignored that. All that mattered was Enjolras. When he entered the room, the first thing he saw was Enjolras. Hand tightly clenching their banner, scarlett staining his face as he glared at the soldiers, a defiant air about him. His whole expression changed when he saw Grantaire, expression softening. Grantaire could only stumble forward, nudged forward by another soldier. 

Enjolras reached out half-heartedly, a weak smile in place. Grantaire could not manage the same. Fear shook him to the bone as he stood beside his leader, standing as close as he could manage before Enjolras raised the flag, head held high, the weight of the world lifting off his shoulders before Grantaire’s eyes. 

It was the last thing Grantaire saw before it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why, I felt the need for unrequited Grantaire tonight.


End file.
